


the fountain

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: “A bit funny, really, how something showing off all the assets makes it nearly impossible to get to the… assets."





	the fountain

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 13- chastity devices___

Leonard was resolutely ignoring the gaze forming a black hole in the side of his head.

He wouldn’t give Christine the satisfaction.

She didn’t let the lack of response stop her.

“A bit funny, really, how something showing off all the assets makes it nearly impossible to get to the… assets.”

Leonard didn’t think it was funny at all.

“That fountain you fell in could be a new cautionary tale for oversexed cadets. The fabric shrinking properties are exceptional.”

The unmarked fountain was a trap waiting for unsuspecting passerby’s to be killed via cut off circulation. Especially those unfortunate enough to have an acquaintance like Jim who thinks it’s a perfectly sound idea to try to hold his friend’s (_lover’s???_) hand while on an away mission where anyone could see them and then do nothing to stop them when they jump at the unexpected contact and topple over the _ridiculously_ low ledge into the _extremely_ dangerous fountain.

At least only Jim’s left sleeve got wet.

Somehow that didn’t stop the rest of his shirt from being cut off.

The series of small marks along his collarbone had been well hidden by said shirt.

The ones Leonard put there last night.

And now were on full display of all his staff.

Contributing to most of the glint in Christine’s eyes.

The increased heart rate wasn’t helping the lack of proper circulation in the lower half of his body.

Thankfully, he was saved by Geoffrey coming back over with a new array of tools in the attempt to free Leonard from his trousers while not peeling back his skin in the process.

Later, Leonard was resting in the biobed, covered now in the regen mesh up to his waist to counteract the fountain chemicals’ reaction to Starfleet medical salves.

“Hey.” Leonard turned his head and saw Jim standing just out of arm’s reach now dressed in a medical scrub shirt.

“Hey, yourself.” Leonard noticed the tension in Jim’s frame, tension that had nothing to do with the bandage still wrapped on his forearm.

_I’ve been an idiot. _

“I’ve been an idiot.”  
  
That wasn’t what Jim had expected, his head snapped back to Leonard’s face from where he had been gazing at the mesh.

“What?” Leonard hated how timid Jim sounded.

“C’mere, please.” Leonard lifted his hand Jim stepped towards him after a few second pause. Jim slid his hand into Leonard’s offered palm.

“I overreacted and hurt your feelings, I’m sorry.”

“Bones, I shouldn’t have-“

“I’m happy to be yours, darlin’,” Leonard moved their joined hands towards his mouth, kissing the back of Jim’s hand.

Jim’s ears went a wonderful shade of pink.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
